Spirited Away Again
by LilDBZLover
Summary: CHAPTER 5 UP! 15 year old Chihiro has spent 5 years at Earth after being spirited away. Now she has properly set out her life. But there is something that keeps holding her back to the past. Who is it? or who is he?
1. Chihiro's Dream

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Spirited Away or any characters. Wait lemme double check… Nope, still don't own it.

Hi guys! I changed my name from Hotbar to LilDBZLover well because I love DBZ! This is my first Spirited Away fanfic so please… be brutal! Which basically means review!

Chihiro's dream

Me: These people are so going to love my fanfiction.

Chihiro: No they won't! I don't remember anybody! I don't remember Lin or Kamaji or… Haku!

Haku: She'll definitely update otherwise we might never remember each other anymore.

Both: Nooooooooo!

Me: Oh shut up and let these people just read my fanfic:P

_**-Chihiro's Dream-**_

_A young boy, almost 5 years of age, and a young girl, also 5 were in a strange room. It smelt of healing herbs and a thick steam hovered high in the air._

_Boy: Hello, what's your name?_

_Girl: (happily) My name is Chihiro. What is your name?_

_Boy: I am Kohaku!_

_Chihiro: That's a nice name! I'll call you Haku. You're my friend now right?_

_Haku: Yes Chihiro! Lets play! Tralalalalalalalala!_

_Chihiro: Tralalalalalalalala!_

_They both played together happily, unaware of the devastating future which has now unfolded…_

_**30 mins later**_

_Chihiro: Haku?_

_Haku: Yes Chihiro?_

_Chihiro: We'll be best friends forever, right?_

_Haku: Yes. Forever and ever!_

_Chihiro: Promise._

_Haku: I promise!_

_**-End of dream-**_

"Woah, what was that all about!" Chihiro asked herself, as she scratched her head and sat up.

15-year-old Chihiro stood up and yawned. She was so beautiful now. Her hair had grown much longer than before so she would either tie it in a bun or leave it down to her waist. Before she was so pudgy like a baby, now she has gotten much slimmer, thanks to a diet, her school friends put her on. Did they join her you ask? No! To them Chihiro was just a test dummy. The thing boys loved about Chihiro were her curves and her mature body. Even without make-up many people call her a goddess. (Me: Ugh! I'm so jealous, why couldn't I be that beautiful?)

Something wasn't right today, ever since she had left her lover, in the spirit world, something had been seriously wrong, but what was it?

_Flashback_

_Boy's voice: Don't worry, I'll tell her I quit as her apprentice. Now go and don't look back. Promise?_

_Girl's voice: I promise._

_Boy's voice: Now don't look back… (Echoes) Don't look back… Don't look back…_

_End of flashback_

"Oh Kohaku, I am losing my mind… Wait, who on earth am I talking to?" She asked herself. Chihiro shook her head and quickly slipped on her comfy bunny slippers and rushed to the bathroom. Being an only child she found it weird that she always ran there. It's not like she had a brother or sister to race her there.

"What a boring life," Chihiro sighed, as she untied her brown bun. Her long hair fell down to her waist.

"Well, time to brush, then I have to wake up Mom and Dad," she told her self.

(Me: Oh gosh lets just skip the boring stuff and just get to school.)

_**At school**_

Chihiro was the most popular girl in school. Everyone loved her! And many boys looked at her with hunger in their eyes. She knew the gossip and she stole the heart of every man who looked at her. What a life. Everywhere she went, people would always praise her and say, "Hi" or other thinks like: "Hey Chihiro!" "Hiya Chihiro nice hair!" "Yo Chi looking hot, babe!" "You look nice Chihiro!"

A cute guy with a well-built body walked up to Chihiro. The next thing she knew they were lip-locking. "Hey babe, what's been happening? Missed me?" an unfamiliar voice said.

"Kohaku?" Chihiro asked curiously, looking at the person who kissed her so passionately. This day was definitely the weirdest of all. And who was this person kissing her?

To be continued… 

_**And here's a word from our sponsors!**_

Me: Well what did you think?

Chihiro: Hmm… It wasn't half bad actually, what did you think Ku-chan?

Haku: How could you think _he _was _me? _I am way to cool for that superficial geek!

Chihiro: How can you talk about my boyfriend (in this story) like that! You… you chauvinistic pig!

Haku: But…!

Chihiro: Don't but me, or I'll but back!

Me: Keep it down you two! Okaay… Well that's their opinion, review please!


	2. A proper human life Well, maybe

**Disclaimer: **… You know the routine…

Me: Another famous LilDBZLover chapter!

Haku: Pssh… Yeah right, anyway as we were saying before, how dare you call me chauvinistic!

Chihiro: Oh whatever! Don't bring this up again!

Haku: Bring it on!

Chihiro: -Argues with Haku-

Me: OH SHUTUP! Anyway next chapter.

_Previously on Spirited Away Again_

_Chihiro's Dream_

_Previous Chapter_

_Tralalalalala_

_Best friends forever and ever_

_Tralalalalala_

_Forever and ever… and ever… ever…_

_Go and don't look back… back… back…_

_I promise… I, I_

_Go and don't look back…_

_I promise._

A cute guy with a well-built body walked up to Chihiro. The next thing she knew they were lip-locking. This day was definitely the weirdest of all. And who was this person kissing her?

End of Previous Chapter

A proper human life

"Kohaku?" Chihiro asked curiously, looking at the person who kissed her so passionately. This day was definitely the weirdest of all. And who was this person kissing her?

"No… I'm your boyfriend Sasuke…? Know who I am?" Sasuke asked. -What's happening to my girlfriend? Yesterday we were inseparable and now she doesn't know I am? And who is this Kohaku person she was on about…? She's seeing someone else behind my back isn't she? I am so going to ask her-

"Hey hun, who is this Kohaku person?" Sasuke wondered (Me: Can't think of a better name and yes he is in Naruto). Chihiro's eyes went wide. She didn't even know who he was or this strange person who reckons hes her beau. There was no response to his question.

Both people stared into each other's eyes. There wasn't a trace of romance in this picture. If you took a picture, you wouldn't see a loving gaze like hmm… let's say Zeniba and Kamaji, you'd see just two people looking at each other like erm… well you get the picture.

Sasuke sighed and held Chihiro's waist lustfully, "Never mind babe, you're probably having a bad hangover. The cheerleading squad are going on a field trip to entertain some people at a bathouse…? I'm not sure but as the head you should probably get going. I'll smuggle myself on the bus later, bye babe." As he was about to French the brunette his head stopped.

"My name is Chihiro first of all, and second of all, I kiss when I want to. Now where's the auditorium?" she asked. …Sweatdrop by Sasuke. She was pointed the way.

"Like, hiya Chi!" Setsune, Chihiro's best friend said, "Like, where's your like, uniform? Oh yeah, you told Mai to like dry-clean it for you. Here you go! Woah you look like, hot like that! Now I saw you and Sasuke in the hallway like, lip-locking. Like, dish it girl!"

"What? Who? Oh yeah Sasuke, Erm… it was okay." Setsune cocked her eyebrow.

"Okay? OKAY! We like, risked a lot for you out there to be with Sasuke. We got Maya to dump Kenshin who was secretly with Ayla who told her best friend's neighbour's uncle's librarian's husband's son to tell Mina to dump Sasuke!" Setsune quickly said, out of breath. Before Chihiro could speak, she was ushered quickly onto the bus.

Everywhere was so familiar. "Home," Chihiro thought.

Flashback

_Girl: Haku?_

_Boy: Yes (censored)?_

_Girl: We'll be best friends forever, right?_

_Boy: Yes. Forever and ever!_

_Girl: Promise?_

_Boy: I promise!_

End of Flashback

Chihiro woke up and saw the same large block which was in front of a tunnel. How come nobody knew what was happening? Everybody would die! "STOP THE COACH!" Chihiro screamed as she knew the driver couldn't see the obstacle in their path.

No action was taken. "STOP THE CAR RIGHT NOOW!" Chihiro screamed once more. But she actually screamed. A high-pitched scream which broke every single window. The vehicle came to a screeching halt. Sasuke in the boot of the coach banged his back. He closed his mouth so he wouldn't yelp.

"Everybody off the bus, time to show these people what our cheerleading squad is made of! All cheerleaders follow Chihiro. Chihiro, follow me," the instructor advised. Everybody was looking around. What a strange place it was to everyone. Except one person – Chihiro.

There was a flowing stream, filled with big, heavy rocks. "Hurry up Chihiro," the instructor said.

"Yes Mom," Chihiro answered. Luckily nobody heard what she said. Why did she say Mom? Is it because she may have been here before?

"Whoa this place is like, freaky," Setsune said cautiously, while stepping on the stones with ease. People were still looking around. I bet everyone was still amazed by the spectacular view.

"Look, a bridge!" a cheerleader cried out, pointed at a bridge, where a bad aura was hiding itself. Nobody could sense the bad aura, not even Chihiro. But everyone knew something was suspicious about that bridge.

Meanwhile at the end of the trail, Sasuke was there, looking for Chihiro, his girl, his property. Then he saw her at the front. There was another guy at the bridge who ran to Chihiro calling her name.

"Chihiro! Chihiro! It's me… Haku!" he cried, running up to his pastime lover. Sasuke saw him heading towards his girl. It was a race, and Chihiro was the prize. Haku quickly ran over to Chihiro.

"Wh-wh-who are you?" she asked. Haku caressed her hair, held her real close and embraced her presence. They engaged into a slow hug. A few patchy memories were in Chihiro's mind.

"It's me… Kohaku!" Haku said joyfully and kissed her passionately on the lips.

To be continued! And here's another word from our sponsor…

Me: Well?

Haku: Well I wasn't acting like a pig there was I?

Chihiro: No I guess not –kisses Haku-

Haku: -accepts-

Me: Aww


	3. Haku introduces himself Part 1

**Disclaimer: **… You know the routine…

Haku: -unaware of audience watching- So Teresa, tell us, how's your family?

Chihiro: -unaware of audience watching- Yeah tell us!

Teresa: -unaware of audience watching- Oh same old, same old… And how are you _two? _Tied the knot yet?

Chihiro and Haku: -blushing 10 shades of red- No! –coughs-

Haku: Not like we're going to anyway! Hah!

Chihiro: -angrily- What did you say! Ugh! Bakka!

Teresa: Come one you lovebirds sort it out, I have to see me audience in a few minutes… Oh… They're already there… Hi people…! How long were you watching this…? That long? And you agree that Haku and Chihiro should stop fighting? Good! Well you heard them! Haku…? Chihiro…? Are you there?

Haku and Chihiro: -kissing-

Teresa: Aww! Anyway on with the story!

_Previously on Spirited Away Again_

_A proper human life. Well, maybe…_

_Kohaku…? No, Sasuke…_

_Where's the auditorium?_

_We got Maya to dump Kenshin who-_

_STOP THE BUS…! BUS…! BUS…!_

_Woah this place is freaky-_

_My girl, my property…_

_Look… a… bridge…_

_Chihiro! Chihiro it's me… Haku! Haku… Haku… …_

"It's me… Kohaku!" Haku said joyfully and kissed her passionately on the lips.

_End of previous chapter_

Haku introduces himself

"It's me… Kohaku!" Haku said joyfully and kissed her passionately on the lips.

Chihiro broke free from his embrace and looked at him inquisitively.

**((Chihiro's POV))**

Where have I seen him before? Was he in a dream or something like that? I remember this whole place. He can't be this Kohaku who haunts my mind everyday! No… it can't be can it? Chihiro stop talking to yourself.

This guy was still holding to my body, looking like he was longing to stay there forever. And for some strange reason I did too… And I had a boyfriend! Poor thing, I wonder what I am going to say to him.

"Erm, well- "

"I was hoping that we would see each other again Chihiro my love," he told me. Behind them there were many people who were going 'Aww!' "And may I say, you look really sexy in that outfit," he commented. Whoa! Someone thought I looked sexy.

And the rest of the cheerleaders were watching him tell me all this. There were teasing 'oo's' in the air, and people were giggling and snorting. Just then Sasuke came up to me.

"Hey babe," he said as he kissed me on the lips, "Who's this chump who's hitting on you?" he asked, looking at the mysterious stranger. Just then I wanted to shout at sasuke and hit his head.

The man cocked his eyebrow with anger. "My name is The Kohaku River, people call me Kohaku or Master Haku, and my _friends _call me Haku."

Oh my goodness! It _IS _him! I can't believe it…

_Flashback_

_Boy: Hello, what's your name?_

_Girl: (happily) My name is Chihiro. What is your name?_

_Boy: I am Kohaku!_

_Chihiro: That's a nice name! I'll call you Haku. You're my friend now right?_

_Haku: Yes Chihiro! Lets play! Tralalalalalalalala!_

_Chihiro: Tralalalalalalalala!_

_They both played together happily, unaware of the devastating future which has now unfolded…_

_**30 mins later**_

_Chihiro: Haku?_

_Haku: Yes Chihiro?_

_Chihiro: We'll be best friends forever, right?_

_Haku: Yes. Forever and ever!_

_Chihiro: Promise?_

_Haku: I promise!_

_**5 years later**_

_Boy's voice: Don't worry, I'll tell her I quit as her apprentice. Now go and don't look back. Promise?_

_Girl's voice: I promise._

_Boy's voice: Now don't look back… (Echoes) Don't look back… Don't look back…_

_End of flashback_

I stood there speechless. What am I going to do? He has been my lover for 10 years! We actually first met when we were five! And now I'm with a superficial nobody called Sasuke. "Oh Kohaku…" I murmured to myself… Everybody heard it and sighed. Sasuke stood infront of me overprotectively.

**((End of Chihiro's POV))**

"Come Chihiro you have to meet Yubaba once more. And as for the rest of you… So long," Haku said sternly as he tried to link arms with the only girl he truly loved.

Setsune was mad at Haku and started shouting to him, "Excuse me Mr. Like-Oh-I-Love-Chihiro-But-I-Hate-Everyone-Else! How dare you talk to us like that you stupid bakka! Get your ass back here!

Haku's emerald eyes gazed into Chihiro's chestnut ones wondering whether he should take them all to Yubaba. Chihiro nodded. Haku walked once more, and as soon as he blinked, the people watching the pair were suddenly moving! How? Oh yeah, Haku's powers of course!

"Chihiro, I've been meaning to talk to you. Who was that imbasile who was so overprotected by you?" The youth asked, looking at the people behind them, still being dragged by his mind.

"He is my boyfriend," Chihiro replied, gulping before she told him. There was silence for a few seconds. Haku started to laugh. He laughed harder and harder still. Chihiro's face didn't move. Then he stopped laughing and realised she was serious.

"But- But I… And…" was all Haku could make out. Chihiro touched Haku's face and told him, "I'm sorry, but I have to tell you even if Sasuke never was in my life I wouldn't be yours anyway. There was another in my life."

Haku's expression made her want to cry deep inside her heart. Why was she loved so much. Her friends assured her it would be a blessing and not a curse! Somehow, even though she didn't know him, she still cared about him and wanted to love him, care for him and be with him.

"Tell me more about the other person in my life," Haku asked, as he looked down to the ground. Fighting back tears was a very hard thing to do. Most males find it extremely easy, but not Haku. Definitely not at this moment. His one true love was already taken and still had a sronger love about somebody else! He knew the Gods above were not happy with himself and Chihiro being an item.

"I don't know how to describe him but I do have memories in my head. Please help me, I know you have powers somewhere because you are dragging my friends around with your mind." Haku placed his hand on her forehead and looked deep into her mind. He saw a movie clip of Chihiro slapping Sasuke and running off to Haku, holding him tight. Haku laughed. Then he saw something which amazed him.

_Movie clip_

_Boy: Hello, what's your name?_

_Girl: (happily) My name is Chihiro. What is your name?_

_Boy: I am Kohaku!_

_Chihiro: That's a nice name! I'll call you Haku. You're my friend now right?_

_Haku: Yes Chihiro! Lets play! Tralalalalalalalala!_

_Chihiro: Tralalalalalalalala!_

_They both played together happily, unaware of the devastating future which has now unfolded…_

_**30 mins later**_

_Chihiro: Haku?_

_Haku: Yes Chihiro?_

_Chihiro: We'll be best friends forever, right?_

_Haku: Yes. Forever and ever!_

_Chihiro: Promise?_

_Haku: I promise!_

_**5 years later**_

_Boy's voice: Don't worry, I'll tell her I quit as her apprentice. Now go and don't look back. Promise?_

_Girl's voice: I promise._

_Boy's voice: Now don't look back… (Echoes) Don't look back… Don't look back…_

_End of movie clip_

"That was me…" Haku told her softly.

To be continued!

And here's another word from our sponsor…

Teresa: Oh! I never knew I could write something so dramatic! Now I have to end with something dramatic. Haku? Chihiro? Are you still going at it?

Haku and Chihiro: -No response-

Teresa: -Clanks their heads together-

Haku and Chihiro: OUCH! What!

Teresa: Sorry guys but as I was saying… Ahem… Oh! I never knew I could write something so dramatic! Now I have to end with something dramatic. Haku? Chihiro? Are you still going at it?

Haku and Chihiro: We were…

Teresa: Oh yeah sorry! End fanfic!

(Everyone sighs)

Teresa: -Sighs- Oh glad that's over I cant take it with the kissing and the- oh you're still here? END THE FANFIC!


	4. Haku introduces himself Part 2

**Disclaimer: **… You know the routine…

(A/N): This fanfiction is getting so twisted. It always sounds good in my head but then everything I put down is always so… dumb. Well that's what I think anyway. Even I don't understand my storyline. :D Well enjoy this chapter. Critcize me if you want, because that's going to make me a better writer! Thanks for all the reviews by the way. One more thing… I Hate flames:P

Oh, and if you're wondering… Where's Chihiro and Haku? They're sick.

Previously on Spirited Away Again 

_Where have I seen him before…? Where, where…_

_I remember this whole place…_

_Who's this chump that's-_

_My FRIENDS call me Haku._

_I've been meaning to talk to you._

_He's my boyfriend…_

_You have to see Yubaba once more,_

_And as for the rest of you… So long…_

"That was me…" Haku told her softly.

End of previous chapter 

Haku introduces himself - Part 2

"That was me…" Haku told her softly. Chihiro's eyed opened wide with awe. So all this time _he_ was the person she was thinking of every single day. She closed her eyes and hugged him tight. Her heart melted. Sasuke was not pleased.

He separated them and went infront of Chihiro once more. "Hey dude, I don't think you heard right when she told you. I'm her _BOYFRIEND. _Now get lost," He shouted. Everyone could tell Sasuke wasn't pleased. But why? He was just a superficial nobody never actually serious, and people only liked him because he was good looking!

Everyone could also notice that the stranger, known as Haku, was also not pleased. He had such a serious face. Was he going to hit Sasuke? Damn right! After staring at his opponent for roughly 10 seconds he forcefully pushed his hand right infront of Sasuke's face, which sent him down to the ground, his rightful place.

Chihiro cheered loudly and told her former boyfriend, "What a loser. We are so through. Bye Sasuke." Everyone also cheered when they heard the strong remarks Chihiro said to Sasuke. Oh that made everyone happy, including the instructor.

"Sasuke? How did you get on the coach anyway. You do know that this bus is only for cheerleaders. Well? How are you going to weasel yourself out of this one?" People held back their laughter. Oh Sasuke was going to be in BIG trouble. Especially because he didn't reply.

"Okay then, you'll have detention for 2 months. One for coming here without permission, and another for not answering me. Also after your two months detention you shall have 1 month of community service. No reason, it's just because I never liked your shallow attitude," the instructor announced. After a few moans and groans from Sasuke, the instructor also told him, "Go home Sasuke, just go home."

Everyone laughed as Sasuke left and went back to Earth. He had lost. He lost the battle, and he lost his girlfriend. "But for the record, I dumped you!" Sasuke murmured to himself.

Haku quickly said, "You all have to go to Yubaba, work begins now. Chihiro I definitely think you'll be excused but you still have to come with me anyway. Remember, your name is Sen."

"In fact, no I don't remember. But somehow everything seems familiar…" Chihiro replied.

"Well that's a simple problem. Well to us immortals anyway," Haku told her, assuring that there was nothing wrong with her forgetting.

"Oh? And what's that?" Chihiro asked. –Chihiro's thought: Could I be getting brainwashed? No… It's impossible! Ooh, stop shuddering Chihiro…-

"Time," Haku answered, "Time is the only thing that makes humans forget things, even the most special events that they say they'll always cherish." And they all walked on, drawing nearer and nearer to the bathouse.

When they reached their destination, Haku said, "Well this is it. The place isn't open yet so there won't be so much drama that too many humans are here. Come Chihiro, and friends." Together, they all walked into the bathouse. Everyone was shocked to see so many humans here.

Meanwhile in Yubaba's office 

"Can you smell that?" A member of staff asked his superior. Yubaba was sniffing for the stench others were going about. Then she stopped. Her nose wrinkled. (Me: Yes, yes even though she's old and already has a wrinkled nose she can make it look worse than it looks okay? Anyway, on with the fanfic.)

"Ugh! Humans! TOO MANY HUMANS!" she shouted, levatating in the air and landing infront of her inferior. "Why are there so many DISGUSTING humans in my high-class bathouse! I want them out immediately!" she demanded, twisting her hands so the member of staff turned his body around and left her room.

"Woi, Woi, Woi!" the three heads told their master. What they were trying to say was, "Master what is going on? We can smell too many humans!" Yubaba looked at her hencheads with an annoyed expression on her face. (Do you get it? Henchman? Hencheads? -people cough, not finding the joke funny- Okay…)

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Yubaba screamed. The heads ran away in a heartbeat. They knew something was wrong with their master. She can be nice when she wants to be, but now she was acting very black-hearted.

Yubaba's temper rose and rose. The whole bathouse stunk of humans, low-life humans, who dare enter her precious sanctuary. Nobody could be so foolish as to go in the big building without permission from staff. And nobody could also be so foolish to INVITE people to come here. Everything led to one person…

"Sen…" Yubaba told herself.

The bathouse entrance 

Many people were looking at the humans with disgust, holding their noses as they went by. Nobody could recognise the beautiful good-looking brunette, linking arms with Master Haku. She couldn't have been a spirit of course because she had the same stench as the other filthy humans.

"Greetings Master Haku," the foreman told him, bowing as he spoke. The staff in the bathouse were whispering about his partner next to him. Who was she? Where was she from? Is she Master Haku's Girlfriend? And most importantly, why would such a powerful man like Master Haku be linking arms with a human?

Haku stopped, causing everyone behind him bump into each other. "Hello everyone, I'm think you'd remember at least one human here?" he asked everyone in the entrance hall.

People were whispering to each other, asking whether they knew who the mysterious brunette was. Only one answered, "I know I do," in a cruel and disgusting way. That only led to one person – Yubaba.

The rest of the cheerleading squad gasped as they saw the repulsive old lady. Setsune couldn't keep her eyes off the massive spot in the middle of her forehead. It was as big as her hand!

"Yubaba," Haku said, greeting his master and bowing as he spoke.

"Granny?" Chihiro asked herself. Hold on, why did she call this Yubaba person granny. That's very disrespectful where she came from. But somehow she couldn't help herself. Something in this whole place was so familiar…

(A/N) : Well what did you think? I don't really care about my opinions, I care about what the reviewers tell me. Oh and sorry for the terrible grammar, my computer doesn't have Grammar Check :P

A big thanks to every single reviewer. A very big thanks to the reviewers that have helped me become a better writer since Chap 1 D

This is LilDBZLover saying "Peace… 2… You."

Lol, The Hughleys. (If you don't know what The Hughleys is, it's a TV show, oh and its too funny)

LilDBZLover

has spent 5 years at Earth after being spirited away. Now


	5. Infiltrating the bathouse

Teresa: -deep sigh- What to do… what to do… -drinks hot chocolate-

Haku: What's up Teresa?

Chihiro: Yeah, you look so down!

Teresa: Just bored out of my head is all… Eh?! Readers?! –Perks up- Hellooooo!

Haku: Yo.

Chihiro: Wasssaaappp :D

Teresa: Hello everyone! My b-day is coming up! Well not really, it's in 18 days… And I'll be beeeeep! years old! Btw, if you didn't hear how old I am, trust me, I am pretty young. Anyway… (Get ready for it…)

All: ON WITH THE FANFIC!

(A/N) That is definitely gonna be my catchphrase :D

_Previously on Spirited Away Again_

_Hey dude-_

_I'M HER BOYFRIEND!_

_We are so… through._

_Can you smell that…?_

_Humans…_

_Sen…_

_Granny…?_

Something in this whole place was so familiar…

End of previous chapter

Chapter 5: Infiltrating the bathouse

"Granny?" Chihiro asked herself. Yubaba looked at the girl, her eyes wide.

"I knew it was you… But why on earth would you call me such a disgraceful name as granny! Come forth, Sen." Yubaba replied with an aggressive tone. Chihiro stepped forward and gulped- hard. Haku tried to block her way to protect her from Yubaba, but she still kept moving forward.

The others gasped as Chihiro put on a happy smile on her face. The girl would have been mad if she was trying to test Yubaba's anger like that. "And what brings you here?" Yubaba asked her.

"We were chosen to entertain the bath-"

"LIES!" Yubaba shouted, placing her hand forward with incredible speed. Exactly like Haku's move, Chihiro flew back to the ground. But unlike Haku's technique, she couldn't get up after a few minutes. The crowd murmured between themselves, chatting about what just happened. Yubaba turned her head a full 180°, glaring at the crowd and yelling, "SILENCE!" Everybody stopped talking instantly.

"Do you think I would ever let something as filthy as you humans enter _MY _bathouse?! First there was one of you and now a multitude of humans are here! This is just like a nightmare! If you value your life, I suggest you leave while you still can." Yubaba advised. Not friendly though, everyone could tell that she was on the verge to killing them all.

Chihiro gradually began to get up, however her knees were still trembling after the impact of such a powerful attack. The only way she could keep her life now is to reason with the ugly hag. She stopped for a moment and thought of what she could say to make Yubaba spare her life, including the others.

She took a deep sigh and said, "Yubaba, may I call you Yubaba?"

"No you may not Sen, I am telling you now… _LEAVE THIS BATHOUSE_!" Yubaba demanded.

(A/N) There might be a bit of dialogue here, so please bear with me. I don't really know how else I can put it.

"We will not leave this bathouse Yubaba! And there is no way in hell you will make me! Instead of all this useless fighting, let's just reason for goodness sake!" Chihiro asked, also getting stressed like Yubaba.

"Yeaaahh, Yubaba!" Setsune teased wagging her finger.

The crowd began to murmur once more. People were going round and guessing that Setsune was going to die in this bathouse. After talking to Yubaba like that, nobody ever lived. Yubaba quickly teleported over to Setsune (Kinda like Goku does from DBZ :D)

"Foolish human, how dare you talk to me like that! Do you know who I am? Well… Do you?" Yubaba screamed, "Do you wish to die in this bathouse, because I couldn't care less what happens to you!" Yubaba slowly raised her hand to the face of Setsune. Everyone could feel deep pressure emerging from her hand. Setsune was going to die. Chihiro gasped, speechless. Even though Setsune was pretty superficial like her ex-boyfriend, she was still her friend.

Gritting her teeth and clenching her fist, she opened her mouth ready to speak. But nothing came out. Setsune was on the verge of death and there was nothing she could do for she could not speak.

"S-" was all that she could make out.

"S-s-s…" Chihiro continued. Yubaba ignored her, ready to kill her friend.

"STOP! STOP IT THIS INSTANT! IF YOU DARE LAY A HAND ON MY FRIEND, I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL!" she screamed.

Everybody stopped. Even Yubaba turned around to see who made that noise. But she couldn't see anyone. She turned around to face Setsune once more, but she found that Setsune also wasn't there. Instead of the girl, Chihiro was standing infront of her, eyes ablaze.

"And what… exactly do you think you are doing…?" Chihiro asked with a serene tone. Even though her voice was soft, you could hear the hatred in it. Yubaba blinked and put her hand down to her sides, just staring.

"HUH?!" Chihiro bellowed. Just like Yubaba, she copied Haku's technique and sent her flying to the ground. Walking slowly she didn't take her eyes off of her opponent. With a sly grin, she picked up Yubaba by the hair, ready to finish _her _off.

"S-s-sen… Get away from me!" Yubaba cried.

No response. Yubaba was beginning to get frantic now. She didn't know what to do.

"G-g-get away from me you hear? GET AWAY FROM ME!" Yubaba pleaded.

Chihiro laughed and threw Yubaba into the wall mercilessly. Haku stared at the lifeless body in horror, then looked back at her attacker.

"Chihiro… CHIHIRO, DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!" he exclaimed. His voice echoed throughout the silent room. Chihiro snapped out of her evil phase and stared at her hands curiously. She noticed there was a deep red on her hands.

"What… have I done?" she asked herself, falling to her knees.

And here's another word from our sponsor…

Teresa: Ooooh, Chihiro did something baaaad! –Tells everyone-

Chihiro: Hey, that wasn't my fault, you were the one who wrote the story.

Teresa: OH YEAH?! Oh… yeah… My bad! –Smile-

Chihiro: DUMB! Right Haku?

Haku: Huh? Yeah, yeah… Teresa, you are going to update this right?

Teresa: Uhm… I guess… If I can be bothered. Well let's save the chat for later… End fanfic!

All: Goodbye!


End file.
